


The Biggest Surprises in Life Come in Small Packages

by minamiskotori



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genji doesn't have any, Implied Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Mei is mentioned, Mercy is so chill, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Genji's biggest fear finally comes true:Angela's pregnant.





	The Biggest Surprises in Life Come in Small Packages

Ever since he and Angela had a one night stand, a certain fear had been haunting Genji for months. It started with him cringing whenever he thought of it, to eating away at his normal cheerful mood, to the point that he couldn’t sleep at night because of how paranoid he was of it. And one day, his fears became a reality when Angela sent him the news via text.

“Crap. Oh Crap. Ooooh Crap.” Genji’s face turned red as he looked at the picture Angela sent him. The pregnancy test had two lines on it, and two lines could only mean one thing: He was a father. On one hand, he was grateful he didn’t give her any diseases. On the other hand, how would he explain this to Hanzo?

“Angela,” He texted as well as he could in spite of his whole body shaking with shock, “How are you going to tell your friends this?” The suspense that was building up as he waited for Angela to respond was killing him. He looked around his room, hoping Hanzo wouldn’t catch him and ask him what he was doing. Now that would’ve truly required Mercy to come over. When he looked back at his phone, he noticed Angela had already responded:

“I’ve already told Torbjorn and Ana at Overwatch about it.” She seemed less startled about the pregnancy than Genji was, thankfully. That seemed to be a given; after all, Angela always knew how to keep her calm. “We don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to. It’s your choice as much as it is mine.”

Genji certainly did want to keep the baby. He was the father, and would definitely be there for his child at all costs. However, he was paranoid about what Hanzo would do to him if he found out he was going to be an uncle to another Shimada. He pushed aside his paranoia to answer Angela’s text:

“I want to keep the baby, Angela. After all, I would never leave you on your own to raise a child by yourself. I’m your fiancee, and we’re going to raise our child together.”

“That’s good to hear, Genji.” Angela replied, “You’ll be such a good dad, Genji. I’m certain you will.”

“The only issue is, how will we tell my brother? What will his reaction be?”

“He’s your brother, Genji. I think you should ask him sooner or later.”

Angela had a point. Hanzo was already a father to a child, so he probably knew a thing or two about parenting. Even though his body was twitching with fear and his hands were sweaty, Genji stepped out of his room to talk to Hanzo. 

Hanzo was sitting at the breakfast table with his little boy, who was banging his spoon against the counter. He noticed Genji, and must’ve been able to read his thoughts, because the first thing he said to him was; “What happened between you and Angela?”

“Huh? How did you-” Genji’s eyes widened in shock, and he looked down at the ground as his ears turned red.

“The spirit dragons always know,” Hanzo remarked, “So, what happened?”

Genji gulped. He looked up at Hanzo and told him the truth. “I...Angela...I got Angela pregnant.”

Hanzo shot Genji a menacing glare, and for a moment Genji assumed he was dragon bait. However, Hanzo softened up, “So, have you and Angela decided to keep it, or not?”

“We are going to keep it. After all, it is our child, and me and Angela want to raise it with all our love and care.”

“Hmph. That’s good. Now come and take a seat, I want to tell you something.”

Genji sat down, and listened to his brother ask questions about the baby’s gender and when it will be due. In addition, he also talked about when his wife Mei was pregnant with their son, and some advice he needed to know about helping Angela along with her pregnancy. Hanzo seemed to ramble on for an hour, but Genji didn’t mind. 

“Thanks for the advice, brother. I’m glad you’re less worried than I thought.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is when the wedding will be.”

“Oh, that? We’ll wait until the baby is born to decide.”

“Alright, Genji. We should eat our breakfast before it gets cold. You especially. All that worrying must’ve starved you of a few pounds.”

Hanzo was right. Genji dug into his miso soup, now free of any worries of Angela’s pregnancy. All that paranoia was replaced with the certain feeling that he and Angela would get through these 9 months together.


End file.
